


Withdrawal

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Fair Game drabbles [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcoholism, F/M, Lucky Charms, fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: After everything that had happened since arriving in Mantle, Qrow had barely had time to think let alone drink. But now that they finally had some down time, the withdrawal had hit him like a mallet. He frantically searched the kitchen for a lick of alcohol when Clover finds him.
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen & Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567108
Comments: 10
Kudos: 203





	Withdrawal

**Author's Note:**

> Another Qrow/Clover fic?!?!! Hope you guys enjoy and hopefully I’ll keep writing more of these! Xxxxxxxxx

Qrow had searched every inch of the kitchen and still couldn’t find a single lick of alcohol. His hands shook as he searched the fridge for the fifth time. With everything that had happened in the last few days, he’d barely had time to think let alone drink. But now that they finally had some down time, the withdrawal had hit his body like a mallet. 

“You looking for something?” 

Qrow spun around to fund Clover leaning against the doorway. He wondered how long he’d been standing there. 

“Just seeing if there’s a couple of beers lying around.” Qrow said, trying to hide the shaking in his voice. 

Clover strolled further into the room. 

“Well since this is a school and military base, we’re not allowed to keep alcohol on the premises.” 

“Right.” Qrow resisted the urge to to smack his forehead. It wasn’t the first time his withdrawals had stopped him from using common sense. “Do you know any cheap bars around here?” 

“The only alcohol sold in atlas is the kind that the fancy hats give out at their parties. If you want cheap stuff then you’d have to go down to Mantle, which you’re not allowed to do without permission from the General.” 

“Great.” Qrow leant back against the fridge with a bang. Just his luck. 

“Well I think this is a good thing.” 

He hadn’t realised how close Clover had gotten until he looked up to find him only about a foot in front of him. 

“Maybe you could use this opportunity to spend some quality time with your girls.” 

Qrow turned his head. There had been something in his time of voice that gave it away. 

“Did Ironwood tell you?” He wouldn’t have been surprised if James had told them if he thought that it could compromise his all important mission. 

But Clover shook his head. 

“No. After everything I’ve seen, it doesn’t shock me the number of huntsman I’ve known who turn to drink. I’ve seen the signs many times before. Even spotted them in myself. You know, in Atlss, we pride ourself on being the best, which includes having the best mental health and councillors in the Kingdom.” 

Qrow pushed himself off the fridge. Whether to get away or start a losing argument about how he didn’t need help he wasn’t sure. When he slipped on something spilt in the floor, sending his crashing into Clover. 

He placed his hands on the other man’s chest to held his arms to steady them both. Even through his thick shirt, he could feel the strength of his muscles and the warm beat of his heart. 

“I... I just don’t want the girls to see me like this.” He said, avoiding his gaze. However, Clover removed one of his hands from his elbow so that he could cup his chin, gently turning it so that he could look him in the eye. 

“I think this is exactly how they want to see you.” 

Qrow barely noticed how his face was turning red from the point of contact. He was too busy staring into the pair of clover green eyes that held no judgment, only kindness and a desire to help. His gaze then subconsciously wondered down towards the man’s lips that had no right being that plump and as inviting, especially when they were curled into a warm smile. They made him just want to reach up and- 

“Err Mr Qrow?” 

Quickly, he turned around to find team JNPR standing in the kitchen entrance. 

Ren, who as the one that has spoken, stared at him with subtle confusion, whilst Jaune stood by his side with puppy dog innocence along with Nora, who’s facial expressions seemed to be struggling to keep up with her myriad of emotions. 

“Hey kids!” Qrow cried, leaping out of Clover’s arms. His heart panged at a different kind of withdrawal. “What can I do for you?” 

“We’re looking for cake.” Jaune replied, his tone one of complete obliviousness. 

“Top draw on the left.” He told them, remembering where he’d seen it earlier. Then taking a deep breath, he spoke before he could change his mind. “I don’t suppose you guys know where Ruby and Yang are?” 

“They are in Yang’s room.” Ren, said who was still looking between Qrow and Clover as though searching for something. 

“Great thanks.” 

He walked as fast as he could put it the kitchen, refusing to look over his shoulder so that he didn’t see the proud smile on Clover’s face. 


End file.
